¡Melones!
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: RETO-Tsubaki utiliza una planta para explicarle a Black Star sobre el amor familiar. Black Star no lo comprende, pero si significa tanto para Tsubaki... one-shot


**Titulo raro, pareja poco usual para mi, pero así me salio. Tsubaki y Black Star…los encuentro tan lindos .w. **

**Bien, Soul Eater no me pertenece, supongo que eso lo saben muy bien u.u espero que disfruten este pequeño one-shot que de hecho me gustó mucho hacer :)**

**¡Melones!**

**Por Yereri**

Tsubaki caminaba rumbo a casa, observando curiosa la bolsa de papel que había llegado a sus manos de la nada. Luego de pasar un buen rato analizándola, llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser algo especial.

Acababa de hacer unas compras, iba un poco distraída pensando qué sería bueno preparar para el almuerzo, cuando una mujer joven tropezó con ella. Las bolsas que cargaba la mujer rodaron por el suelo, y Tsubaki no dudó en ayudarla a recoger y asegurarse de que no estuviera lastimada.

Ella, agradecida, le ofreció a Tsubaki la pequeña bolsa, que con misterio había sacado de entre sus cosas, como quien entrega una cajita de regalo misterioso.

-Yo tengo muchos- sonrió- puedes llevarte este.

Tsubaki vio en el interior de la bolsa. Se trataba de una pequeña planta, un tallo con un par de hojas, con la raíz metida en una pequeña bolsa con tierra. No era mucho más grande que su mano.

-Gracias.

La mujer se alejó luego de darle una última extraña sonrisa.

…

-Tsubaki, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Black Star al ver a su compañera inclinada sobre una especie de caja, rellena de tierra que ella se afanaba en remover con las manos, revolviéndola con hojas secas y abono.

-Preparo tierra para una planta.

No podía equivocarse, así como Maka, Liz y Patty cuando la vieron en el camino rumbo a casa. Luego de mucho pensarlo y consultarlo en un libro de herbología llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de una planta de melón.

Tsubaki encontraba muy bellas las plantas y en vista de que en el departamento que compartía con Black Star no tenía ninguna, le venía muy bien cuidar de esa. Compró abono y consiguió las hojas secas y todo lo que necesitaba en un invernadero.

Para cuando el moreno la encontró, en el techo del edificio, Tsubaki ya había revuelto casi toda la composta y preparaba el ambiente para su planta.

-Una planta necesita todo tipo de cuidados, Black Star- sonrió ella cuando su amigo se puso en cuclillas junto a ella- como un hijo, una amistad o una familia.

…

Black Star poco sabia de esas cosas, en realidad. ¿Familia?

Mmm…no. Eso no era lo suyo. Pero Tsubaki era Tsubaki y algo bueno tenia que haber en todo ello, ¿No?

-Enséñame- pidió el moreno, mientras se acuclillaba a su lado. Tsubaki sonrió.

-Es una planta de melón. Necesita de un clima no muy extremoso y espacio suficiente. La tierra en que esta plantado es como el alimento, ¿sabes? Hay que cuidar de ella con cuidado ahora que es pequeña, y más tarde dará frutos.

-¡Melones!- gritó Black Star con una enorme sonrisa.

-Exacto.

-No termino de entender qué tiene que ver esto con la vida real.

Tsubaki sonrió y terminó de revolver la tierra sin contestarle a Black Star. Plantó con cuidado el melón mientras su amigo observaba sus finas manos moverse en la tierra. La presionó con uno poco de fuerza y luego le dio un poco de agua.

-Ya lo iras comprendiendo, Black Star.

…

Durante los días siguientes la pequeña planta fue creciendo. Black Star acompañaba a Tsubaki todos los días a cuidarla, regarla o cubrirla del sol.

-Ningún exceso es bueno, Black Star- le comentó Tsubaki cierta vez, mientras le acomodaban encima una pequeña lona para protegerla de los despiadados rayos que despedía el astro rey- por eso es que, como a esta plantita, protegemos a quienes amamos.

Luego de esto, le mostró una rama que había encontrado a los pies de un árbol del parque y un carrete de hilo bastante grueso, que de hecho era el mismo que utilizaban para asegurar la lona.

-El melón es una planta trepadora, por eso lo he acomodado cerca de esta pared. Pero necesita apoyo.

Clavó la rama en la tierra, cerca del tallo, y amarró este a la rama con un pedazo de hilo y mucho cuidado de su parte.

-Esto le servirá para alcanzar la pared. Cuando sea suficientemente grande, podrá trepar por ella sin problema.

Black Star observó la planta y luego el muro. Luego miró a Tsubaki y sonrió.

-Como una meta.

-Exacto. Cuando amas a alguien, confías en esa persona y sus capacidades, pero siempre es bueno darle consejos, brindarle apoyo para que logre lo que quiere…- tomó la regadera y brindó mas agua a la planta que comenzaba a tomar un tamaño considerable- y seguir alimentando la relación y fortaleciendo los lazos. Como este hilo que sostiene el tallo a la rama, o la lona que la protege del sol y la lluvia.

…

Un día Tsubaki salió de compras, pero una fuerte lluvia la dejó atrapada en las tiendas: nadie quería mojarse, por tanto nadie quería salir, y todas las puertas del centro comercial en que se encontraba estaban atestadas de gente.

Entonces recordó su planta.

_El melón…_

Black Star no estaba en casa, había salido antes que ella a entrenar un poco y Tsubaki sabía que cuando de eso se trataba ni la lluvia era un obstáculo para él. Ella sabía muy bien que con semejante lluvia la planta se ahogaría sin más.

Se las arregló para salir del lugar, por suerte tenia con ella un paraguas, así que corrió a tiempo record hasta llegar al edificio. Una vez allí, subió al techo temiendo lo peor con aquella pobre planta, tanto cuidado y dedicación que había puesto en ella, tanto amor.

Pero la escena que la recibió una vez allí la tomó por sorpresa. Una grata sorpresa, a decir verdad.

Black Star había logrado cubrir la planta con la pequeña lona, pero aun se peleaba con esta para amarrarla correctamente en su puesto.

Tsubaki sonrió, pues la imagen de Black Star, todo mojado y molesto por que sus dedos estaban enredados con el hilo, le inspiró una ternura y un cariño muy grandes por su compañero.

-Black Star- murmuró acercándose para llamar la atención del joven.

-¡Ah!, hola Tsubaki. Recordé lo que me dijiste, y cuando vi que empezó a llover vine a ver que la planta estuviera bien.

Tsubaki se acomodó el paraguas al hombro y se acercó para ayudarle. Se inclinó a su lado y le ayudó a desenredarse, pero ella misma no se libró de que sus dedos quedaran enredados entre la enorme maraña de hilo pues cada movimiento que hacían atrapaba más las manos, en este caso, un poco torpes de Black Star.

Una vez que se ocuparon de eso, terminaron de asegurar la lona y se quedaron observando la planta.

-Tsubaki…- comenzó a hablar él después de un rato- tú sabes que yo nunca tuve…todo ese amor familiar del que hablas. Creo que incluso me siento algo celoso de esta planta.

Tsubaki río.

-No tienes porqué.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Porque jamás lo entenderé a la perfección, pero…

Y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada intensa. Tsubaki era lo más parecido a una familia que el tenia en la vida. Ella le había brindado apoyo, confianza, amor, y había cuidado de él como de aquella planta.

- Mientras te tenga a ti, supongo que podré ser como esta planta algún día, ¿No? –miraba alternativamente al melón y a ella, y también a la lluvia- Y podré comprender todo lo que me has dicho y mostrado. Y mientras tanto, quiero ser para ti como…como ese hilo, que apoya al tallo y que lo impulsa, como tu lo has hecho conmigo, aun si llegáramos a enredarnos como hace rato, porque se que me ayudarás a desenredarme y a seguir adelante. ¿No, Tsubaki?

Ella se lo había quedado mirando con una gran admiración. Black Star siempre tenía alguna sorpresa reservada para ella, y quizás era por eso que lo quería tanto.

-Por supuesto, Black Star.

-Sé lo mucho que significan esas cosas para ti- concluyó aquel que un día superaría a los mismísimos dioses- y eso solo hace que signifiquen mucho para mi también.

Tsubaki sonrío para si misma, preguntándose que tanto de lo que ella sentía por Black Star había terminado reflejando en los cuidados hacia aquella planta.

La intensa lluvia, poco a poco, dejó de caer, y fue entonces que reparó en algo que no había visto antes:

- ¡Mira, Black Star! ¡Están brotando las flores!

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamó con gusto, inclinándose a la planta- eso significa que…

-Nuestra planta puede tener frutos muy pronto.

-¡Melones!- Black Star se hincó a lado de la maceta y comenzó a urgir a las flores- ¡Vamos, melones, salgan ya! ¡Tengo hambre!

Tsubaki rió abiertamente y Black Star volteo hacia ella.

-Vamos, te prepararé de comer.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias-gracias-gracias!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- ¡Eres la mejor, Tsubaki!

-De nada, Black Star…- por supuesto que cuando Black Star decía eso, seguro no sabía lo mucho que significaban para Tsubaki sus palabras. Solo las decía y ya.

¿O tal vez lo comprendía? Quien sabe.

De lo único que estaba segura por lo pronto era, que mientras Black Star la necesitara, ella iba a estar allí, y que seguramente del miso modo, él iba a estar para ella y que pronto, quizás con un poco de suerte, podrían llegar a mas.

Ah, y que muy pronto también, seguramente tendría uno o dos melones para saciar el hambre del aspirante a dios que tenia bajo sus cuidados.

**Fin **

**Jujuju….bien quizás esto fue un poco simple o soso, pero creo que puedo decir que: Reto Completado**

**¿O que opinan, Cherry, Solei?**

**Bueno bueno creo que eso es todo. Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri**


End file.
